The Love I have
by Thowell3
Summary: Motoko's Family was wiped out when she was six. She lives with Keitaros family till he leaves. Now Keitaro is comming to Hinata-sou How will she react after not seeing him for 2 Years?
1. Prologue

The Love I have

By:Thowell3

Disclamer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Love Hina. I only came up with this new twist of the story enjoy it. it is a Fairly orginal story

This is only a sample if you want me to contiue R&R people Tell me what you think.

* * *

The Love I have

Prologue

9 years ago...

The Darkness was slowly pushed away by flames that came from the dojo where she lived. Her whole family killed by a rival Family. She had lost everything. Her Mother, Her Father, Her sister and all of her fellow class mates. She wanted revenge but she was but a Girl of 6 unable to hold her own angst her sister let alone a army. Her name was Motoko Aoyama and she had lost everything .

All she could do was watch as the flames grew higher around her home. Tears flowing from her eyes. But a snap of a Twig brought her out of it.

"Who goes there" She said trying to sound brave

"Easy their Young one." Said the figure " I am from the Urashima Clan"

Motoko felt a wave of relief she ran to the person and hugged them as tightly as she could.

"Their, Their child. I am here to help you." The Person said " My name is Hina. Please call me Granny though Almost every one dose."

"Mrs. Urashi... Granny Hina ... My family is..." She started before she broke down crying again.

"It's ok dear. I'll take you some where you can stay." Hina Started " You will be staying with my Son Keisuke his wife Emi , His son Keitaro and his adopted Daughter Kanako."

The young girl sniffled "For how long will I be staying with them?" She asked

"Till we can find a relative that can take you in and if we cannot then you will stay with the family."

Motoko looked up but at Hina still holding on to her will a fair bit of might

"But what if they do not like me?" she asked nervous about living with a new family.

"Don't worry child they will like you. You will be the second daughter they never had." Hina Replied " Now come child we have a long journey ahead of us"

With that Hina and Motoko walked away from her formal life and towards a new family.

7 years later:

13 year old Motoko was just getting home from school. She was extremely tired and was waiting to hear if Keitaro got into Tokyo University.

As she came in the door she was greeted by the woman that had taken her in all those years ago and had treated her like a daughter.

"Welcome home Motoko. How was school?" Emi asked

"Fine thank you. Any news yet about Keitaro getting in or not?" She asked as casual as she could

"Not yet but he should be home soon." She replied

A few second later Kanako came threw the door

"Hello Mother ... and **Motoko**" she said showing her hate for her would be foster sister

"Hello Daughter . How was school?" Her mother asked completely oblivious to the hate that Kanako had for Motoko.

"Good mother Any news about Keitaro yet?" Kanako asked

"Not yet but he will be back soon" Motoko answered

Kanako turned and glared at her with eyes that said 'Shut up I wasent asking you'

"Thank you for telling me Motoko please tell me when big brother Comes home will you?"

Kanako walked out of the room and up to her room

The hate that ran between Motoko and Kanako was all over Keitaro. Both loved him. They both wanted to never leave him and have many children with him but he was so stupid at times he never noticed.

After another 10 minutes of waiting Keitaro Burst threw the front door wooping and wooting

"I GOT IN. I GOT IN TO TOKYO U."

Keitaro's mother got up and gave him a big hug " I am So proud of you son" she said as she concluded the hug.

Motoko was about to give him a hug when Kanako pushed her out of the way and gave Keitaro a big Hug.

"Congratulations big brother" Kanako Murmured softly

"Thanks Kanako" Keitaro responded then Keitaro looked over at Motoko

"Come Motoko you can give me a hug to if you like" Keitaro said in a Teasing voice

Motoko came over smacked him on the head with 2 fingers calling him a "Baka" and Then gave him a large hug.

She was happy for Keitaro

Present Day

Motoko was Living at Hinata-sou . She had not seen Keitaro in a year. He had left to America to learn more. She had moved into the Dorm that Granny Hina had set up. And was still dreaming of Keitaro. Not knowing what the Near Future Had in store...

* * *

That is the prologue. If you think I should write more please tell me I want to know your imput R&R please.


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome Back

Chapter 1: Welcome Back.

By:Thowell3

Beta: Midami Uchiha of the sand

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from Love Hina. This story is purely my thoughts and opinions of the original story. If you like it please R&R.

It was a hot day in Hinata A young man about the age of 19 got off the bus.

"Phew is it hot out here" He said as he put his bag over his shoulder

"Well better get to the Inn I bet Granny will want to see me sooner rather than later after not seeing her for a long time" Thus Keitaro began his trek to the inn that his grandmother owned

-At Hinata-sou-

Granny Hina had called a meeting of all the tenants to discuss a big change on her part.

"Ok girls, is everyone here?" Hina asked as Haruka came through the door.

"Haruka could you try to be on time I called you here 10 minutes ago."

"I had customers" Haruka replied in a low tone of voice.

"Now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make." Hina cleared her throat "I will be leaving Hinata-sou for a time."

All of the girls gasped and shouted at the same time "WHAT"

"But you can't leave no. Who will take care of this place" Naru asked

"Who will play with me when Motoko is busy" Asked Su jumping on Motoko's back

"Who will take care of me" Shinobu asked in a small voice

"Who will take care of me when I am really drunk" asked Kitsune"Now all of you don't you worry, Haruka will be taking care of you till someone else from the Urashima family gets here to take over."

Motoko stood there in awe the woman who had welcomed her in to the family and even trained her during the summer was leaving for who knows how long.

"Well since that's all I really have to say I think I shall leave now. " Hina said getting out of her chair

"But I don't see any luggage any wear" Naru said slightly confused.

"O you know me Naru always prepared" Hina said walking out of the room headed for the front door.

All the girls followed like lost puppies now that there Land lord was leaving

"Now you girls take care" Hina said Waving over her shoulder as she left.

All the girls waved good bye shouting there good bye's as Hina disappeared down the stairs in front of Hinata-sou

"I have some things to talk to granny about before she leaves so you girls get back to what you were doing. If you need any help just call the tea house or come and get me." Haruka said as she followed Hina down the stairs.

"Do you think she got a nice looking strapping man from her Family to take care of us" Kitsune purred

"I hope not. He would probably turn out to be some kind of a pervert." Naru said angrily

All Motoko could think is 'I hope it's not Kanako'

- With Haruka and Hina-

"Now you make sure he doesn't get hurt Haruka" Hina said as they got to the bottom of the stairs

"Why are you getting him to take over you know, Naru will try to skin him alive? Who knows about what Su will try to do to him? And what about Motoko?" Haruka Began to list

"He will be fine Daughter. " Hina Replied "Have you no Hope in Keitaro's ability. He is a fine young man and he works very hard. " Hina said turning her back on Haruka "And don't forget to catch him before he gets up stairs I think it would be a good Idea if you told him the nature of what Hinata-sou has become. After all you are his aunt" Hina chuckled as she walked away

"I really hope you know what you're doing Mother" Haruka said to herself as walked back to the tea house.

-With Keitaro -

It had been 2 hours since he got off the bus. He just kept getting the royal run around every one had given him different routes to get to Hinata-sou.

"Gah. Why can't people just give you the right directions this is soooo frustrating" Keitaro said out loud as he sat down on a bench "Why can't there be a clear sign of wear it is." As Keitaro said this he saw a sign across from his saying "Hinata-sou-"

"You have got to be kidding me. " Keitaro said in disbelief

He walked closer to the sign.

Reading it carefully he could see that it was Hinata-sou "Sometimes I think someone really hates me up there" Keitaro said to himself as he began to climb the stairs to Hinata-sou

Keitaro had forgotten how many stairs there were all he knew was he was tired. He was barely half way up the stairs and he felt like he should be making camp for the night. Finally he got to the too.

"Phew I hope I never fall down these stairs that would be one hell of a fall" he said to no one in particular

Keitaro opened the door and walked through. The main room looked almost the same as the last time he saw it.

"Wow Granny never really changes anything dose she?" Keitaro said to him self

"Granny, It's your favourite grandson Keitaro..." Keitaro called out.

"Aunt Haruka?" Keitaro waited for a response but there was no answer.

"That's weird Granny Hina isn't around I would have thought she would have stayed to great me" Keitaro said going to the second floor of the Inn. Where he found the land lords room.

He looked around the land lord's room seeing if there was any note for him from Granny Hina.

"Well I guess I'll just have to wait for her to get back" Keitaro though out loud. "Well since I have some time maybe I should take a nice relaxing bath in the hot springs" Keitaro rummaged thru his bag and found his bathing supplies.

After getting his bathing supplies he went down to the hot springs. He open the door to the change room and found an un used cubby. After finding a clean towel and putting his things in the cubby he opened the door to the hot spring and was surprised how it had changed

"Wow last time I was here it was separated now it's an Open bath. " Keitaro said shocked "I never took granny to being so bold." Keitaro said slipping into the water

After a few minutes he was feeling very relaxed "Ahhhhhh I haven't had a good bath like this in a long time. It's just what I needed after a long trip."

Keitaro was too far into his own thoughts to realise that the door to the hot spring had opened and a woman had come in to the hot spring.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard someone start talking to him

"O I didn't realise that there was someone already in here." She said Blushing a bit

'Ah o wow a woman bathing with me.'

"ahhh this bath is so relaxing" The brunet girl said.

Keitaro tried not to pay attention to her all that much he didn't want to be considered a pervert.

"What do you think?" The brunet asked getting Keitaro's attention "have my breasts gotten bigger?"

'I think she might have me confused for some one. I better get out of here' Keitaro thought to himself with a bit of panic.

"I think they have gotten bigger see" the Brunet said showing Keitaro her Chest

'Ok she really must have me mistaken for someone else' Keitaro thought to himself with even more panic 'And I don't think I want to find out who the person she thinks am is' Keitaro thought fear of it being someone larger than him and able to kill him even with Marshal arts training by his grandmother and sparing for Motoko would be able to help him while he was panicking

"But they can't compare to your though." The Brunet said getting closer

'This is not good' Keitaro thought

"Come on Let me give them a squeeze "the burnet said and began to try and grab Keitaro's chest.

'I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE' Keitaro was screaming in his head

"Hey what's this hard thing? It seems to get bigger and harder " The brunet swam over to the side of the hot spring and put on a pair of glasses. She looked over at Keitaro only to see him leaving the bath and as he turned around she saw that he wasn't who she thought he was and screamed

"AHHHH PERVERT IN THE HOT SPRING"

'And now I am screwed' Keitaro thought as he quickly got his pants on. He ran for the door of out of the change room and ran right into another woman's chest

"Ah soo sorry" Keitaro said pulling away

"No problem sugar Never seen you here before" the new woman purred

Just then the brunet woman from the bath caught up "Kitsune that's the Pervert"

The other woman screamed in shock and went toward the Brunet.

Keitaro took his chance and ran out and down the hall

"Why dose stuff like this always happen to me?" Keitaro asked himself.

He looked over his shoulder making sure no one was following him and ran into to different girls carrying laundry

"Ah I am so sorry" Keitaro said and proceeded to help clean up the mess.

What he didn't realise is that the Brunet from the bath had caught up to him

"Su, Shinobu, stop that pervert he tried to peek at me in the bath"

Keitaro got up and started to run he ran up another set of stairs only to come face to face with a woman with a kendo training sword.

"ahhhhhhh" Keitaro said trying to talk

In the distance he heard the brunet say "Stop him He is a pervert he tried to peek at me in the bath"

That set the kendoist off, she when at him "VILE LETROUS MALE YOU WILL DIE"

Keitaro ran for the edge of the deck he was on

"Dead end "Keitaro said "I am soooo dead "

The kendoist was just about to strike him when he caught the blade in between his hands

All the girls were shocked at this.

"What's all the Noise about?" An older woman asked as she came up the stairs.

Keitaro looked at her and knew her any wear. He jumped at her and hugger he around the waste

"AUNT HARUKA I AM SO GALD TO SEE YOU" Keitaro said with tears in his eyes.

She hit him on the head making him let go of her

"What did I say about Calling me the A word." She asked

"Right sorry Haruka" Keitaro said like a hurt child

"Haruka you know this pervert?" The Brunet asked.

"Yes he's my nephew." What all the girls said .

"I found these Keitaro you know you can't see without them" Haruka handed Keitaro a pair of small square glasses and he put them on.

"Thanks Aun... I mean Haruka"

The kendiost looked at the man and realised who it was. She ran over to him looking like she was about to attack

"Please don't hurt me "Keitaro said out loud shielding his face.

But then felt her arms around his body and he realised that he was engulfed in a large hug.

"KEITARO IS IT REALLY YOU" She said with a great amount of glee

"Umm do I know you?" Keitaro asked

Motoko looked a little sadden by this response "It is I Motoko." She said

"Motoko ..." Keitaro looking closely at her face then he remembered "O my god Motoko I hardly recognised you. Wow you have really grown up since I last saw you."

All the other girls looked confused.

"You know this pervert Motoko?" The brunet asked

Motoko glared at her "He is not a Pervert Naru he is a very good person." Motoko said before looking back at him "He is just really clumsy".

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home?

The Love I have

The Love I have

By: Thowell3

A/N: Wow I am surprised by how many people like this story. I never thought I would get so many people interested. I had planned to write this story 2 years ago but could never get the amount of ideas that most people would like to read. I always thought people wouldn't like the idea of the plot primes but I am really shocked! Thanks to all of you. I will be taking suggestions of what you would like to see. I will try to work them into the story. (I already have the whole story planned out but I am willing to work some stuff in.) Oh and if you like my story, check out my friend Kytranis. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have never actually written this story. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Love Hina or anything from the Original story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home?**

Naru couldn't believe what she was seeing. Motoko was hugging a male. A Male! She hated males! She hated them with a fiery passion but there Motoko was hugging a male who was apparently the Grandson of Granny Hina and the Nephew of Haruka.

"Keitaro what are you even doing here?" Haruka asked, shaking her head at her nephew.

Keitaro broke the hug he was having with Motoko. "I got a letter from Granny Hina. I had to leave an Archaeology trip I was on because it was apparently urgent that I get here today."

Haruka shook her head at the young Urashima. "Go get dressed and we will discuss this when you have some proper clothes on. " Haruka said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

Keitaro blushed.

"Go get changed and we will have a meeting in the living room in 10 minutes." Haruka said as she turned and walked down the stairs.

'Keitaro is in for a BIG surprise ... well so are the other girls to.' Haruka thought to herself.

As Keitaro and all the other girls left, she was standing in the same place she had been on the roof since she hugged Keitaro.

'Has he finally come back to me? It's been 2 years since I have even heard from him.' She thought to her self.

After 5 minutes of thinking, she didn't even here Mitsune come up the stairs to the roof. Mitsune thought it was funny seeing the kendo mistress of Hinata-sou so flustered.

"Come on Motoko! It's almost time for the meeting!" Mitsune said with a hint of mirth in her voice.

Motoko snapped out of it and blushed heavily.

"Coming Mitsune!" Motoko said quietly.

'At least Kanako isn't here to stop me from having him to my self.' Motoko thought to here self as she walked down the stairs.

--In the Living Room--

All the girls took a seat on one side of the room across from them sat Haruka and Keitaro. Motoko wanted to sit next to Keitaro but was afraid that she would lose a lot of respect of her friends.

"Alright Haruka we want answers! What's going on here?" Naru barked.

Haruka glared back at Naru. "No need to shout Naru. I will explain everything in due time."

"Aunt Haruka where is Granny Hina? She said she really wanted to talk to me about something important." Keitaro stated, seeming like he really didn't want to get into another argument or fight with any of these girls.

Haruka smacked Keitaro with a paper fan. "What did I say about the A word..." Haruka said in an annoyed tone of voice. "I am only a few years older then you" Haruka muttered to herself.

"Any ways," Haruka said clearing her throat, "Granny left earlier today."

"WHAT?!" Keitaro shouted. "So I came all this way just to find out that she left earlier today!"

"Calm Down Kei-" Haruka started to say before being interrupted.

"Calm Down? CALM DOWN?!" Keitaro said with is voice getting louder as he said it, "I left an important Dig so I could come and see her and she is not even here! I have every right to be pissed!" Keitaro said in a very angry tone of voice.

"Keitaro, l calm down now or so help me God I will show you true pain!" Haruka threatened with a very serious voice.

"You wouldn't. It's just an empty threat." Keitaro said in serious voice.

"Oh but I would Keitaro," Haruka said, looking right into Keitaro's eyes. "And I wasn't threatening… I was promising." Haruka said with a sinister smile.

Keitaro gulped and realized he wouldn't win. "Ok fine what do you want to tell me, Haruka?" Keitaro said trying to overlook what just ensued.

"Well, Granny left today but she said she would be sending something here for you soon. I suggest you stay here till whatever she sends you gets here."

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!!" Naru shouted as she jumped out of here seat. "I will not let a pervert live in the same house as us!"

"Naru, he is an honourable male." Motoko stated. "I have known him for years. I lived with his family; they took me in and treated me like one of their own, even though I wasn't."

"What about the rest of you. Do you want Keitaro to stay?" Haruka asked the other girls.

"I have no problem with him staying here." Mitsune said with a lusty purr to her voice. 'and maybe I can get some money off of him. He looks like he has a fair bit of money.'

"um I don't mind if Granny Hina's grandson stays." Shinobu said with a blush.

Su jumped onto Motoko's back. "If Motoko is ok with him, so am I! Maybe we can even Play!" Su said in a happy tone of voice.

Haruka smiled. "Looks like everyone wants him to stay. Sorry Naru, you're out voted." Haruka stated.

"Humph, fine whatever, but if he does one more perverted thing, he is out of here!" Naru said slumping down in her seat.

"In that case..." said Mitsune.

"WELCOME TO HINATA-SOU!" All the girls shouted.

After the warm welcome, Haruka started making small talk with Keitaro, not realizing that all the other girls were still sitting, paying attention to them.

"So Keitaro, How is the archaeology going?" Haruka asked as her indirect way about asking about Seta.

"Good. I am enjoying the traveling. I get to see some new places." Keitaro said, "Any news about Mom and Dad?" Keitaro asked.

"Not much that I have heard." Haruka said reaching into her apron and pulling out a cigarette. "Not since you started a Tokyo U," Haruka stated as she put the cigarette into her mouth and lighted it.

"WHAT!!" All the girls shouted sans Motoko "You go to Tokyo U?" Naru was the first to say it.

"Umm Yeah...Why?" Keitaro asked looking sceptical.

"That is a really good school," Naru stated. "How did _you_ get in?"

"I studied really hard. I pretty much didn't have a life outside of school, so I studied really hard to get in."

"Hey Naru, isn't that the school your trying to get into?" Mitsune said with an evil smirk, "Maybe he can help you pass."

"I am capable of passing without the help of some pervert, thank you." Naru stated completely ignoring Keitaro.

Haruka eventually left and the other girls all went their separate ways, except Keitaro. He wanted to talk to his aunt in private. He quietly followed her outside.

Haruka pulled out another cigarette and lit it. Keitaro snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear

"I thought you gave up smoking, Aunt Haruka" Haruka turned around ready to hit him but when she went to hit him, he was gone.

She turned back around only to see Keitaro at face to face distance.

"AHHH!!" Haruka shouted and jumped back. "Damn it Keitaro! Would you stop doing that?" Haruka said and tapped him on the head. "Why did Seta teach you that? And why didn't you try and defend yourself when the girls were trying to kill you?"

Keitaro laughed a little. "Well, I was a little frightened by them and also I didn't want to hurt anyone or be assumed as a rapist if I tried to stop one of them." Keitaro stated.

"Well… that makes sense." Haruka said taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"So, does he talk about me?" Haruka asked.

"Why didn't you meet me before I went up the stairs and explain everything?" Keitaro asked trying to avoid his aunt's question.

"How was I supposed to know that you were who you are?" Haruka said in a steady tone of voice, "When I saw you I thought you were Seta." She said pointing at his glasses and short hair. "You look a lot like him now you know."

"What? It wasn't my plan to look like him it just sort of... happened?"

"Well you may look like him but the look suits you better." Haruka said taking another drag.

"So how is the old man? Keeping out of trouble?" Haruka asked.

"Well not really. He keeps me on my toes, though. If it weren't for Granny and Motoko training me some form of Marshal arts, I would had died a while ago."

Haruka finished her Cigarette. "Has he taught you more moves?" Haruka asked in a curious tone.

"Oh yeah he taught me loads I bet I could beat you at this point!" Keitaro said with a smug look on his face.

"Really?" Asked Haruka "Did he tell you about the time I beat him?" Haruka smirked.

"Yeah, he told me." Keitaro said normally. "He also told me he let you win because you were still learning some more Marshal Arts from Seta because you got a 2nd degree black belt in the Urashima family style."

Haruka growled at this, "Then I'll just have to challenge him to a rematch next time he is here." Haruka said looking really miffed.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, it was the last time I saw you actually before you left 2 years ago for Tokyo U." said Haruka, thinking for a moment. "It was also the last day you saw Motoko, if I remember correctly."

(A/N: I took the General Consensus and changed it to 2 years instead of 1 so that way it's more of a shock to Motoko)

Keitaro looked shocked. "Um, Yeah, I think it was actually." Keitaro said avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you stop trying to get in contact with us after you got into Tokyo U.?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know I completely forgot. I was completely involved in my own little life and didn't remember the people who loved me and took care of me. I tried to get in contact with Mom and Dad when I first got back to Japan today, but they wouldn't pick up. I know they were there; they just don't want to talk to me. I cut them out of my life almost entirely. I haven't talked to Kanako in the same amount of time. It surprises me that Motoko didn't try to run her sword through me with when she found out it was me." Keitaro said in self pity. "I have hurt all of them and yet Motoko, Granny, and you are the only ones that will talk to me from the family... I screwed up really bad this time, didn't I?"

"Keitaro," Haruka said making Keitaro look into her eyes. "They will forgive you all in due time. The only reason Motoko has forgiven you is because she has missed you terribly, though that doesn't mean she still isn't mad at you; she is. I know she is. But while your here try to make it better. Mend it completely between you and Motoko. Maybe she might be able to get my brother and sister in law to forgive you." Haruka said pulling Keitaro into a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Haruka" Keitaro said accepting the hug.

"I'll let you get away with the A word just this once. Next time, I will not hesitate to beat you to a bloody pulp." Haruka stated firmly.

Keitaro just chuckled.

"Now Keitaro, since your staying here for a little bit, you can help fix up this old place." Haruka said walking away from Keitaro.

"What! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!!" Keitaro said in shock.

"Well to bad. If you don't want me to get Granny Hina back, do as you're told." Haruka said as she started to walk down the stairs.

"Old Bat." Keitaro muttered.

"I Heard that!" Haruka said loudly so Keitaro could hear her.

Keitaro went through the front door and made his way up to the manager's room where he would be staying. When he got to the door, he saw Motoko standing outside of the door.

"Hi Mo." Keitaro said calling her by the nick name he had given her as a kid.

"Don't call me that any more. Keitaro!" Motoko stated.

Keitaro could tell that Motoko was pissed about something.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy I was back." Keitaro said confusedly.

"None of your concern. I am giving you one warning about these girls, Keitaro, they are not all that stable. Watch what you do. I won't be able to stop Naru next time. She wants to hurt you and I know you won't fight back." Motoko said with a monotone voice. "Now if you excuse me, I have school tomorrow. Good Night, Keitaro." Having said that she walked back down the hall towards her room.

"Ok, so one minute she is happy to see me, next she's angry. Why does this surprise me? It shouldn't…" Keitaro muttered to himself as he walked in to his room and went to bed.

* * *

A/N:

Ok there is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to write another chapter at some point this week because I have the 20th-24th of October off. So You might see another chapter on Monday the 27th or Sunday but It all depends if I have the time to write. Or if I can think of what I want to say in the next chapter. (Most of my Ideas for conversations are Eureka Moments© for stories) I am also taking some suggestions not many because I do have the story planed out. But if you have any thing you think I should add to the story, send me a PRIVATE message. Do not put the idea you have in the Review Section.

Till Next time Cya in Cyber Space.

B/N:

This is Midami! I BETA! Don't go to find any of my stories, please! One, most of them suck! Two, I do NOT write Love Hina, I write Naruto and TWO stories I was dared to write. Don't waste your time reading my stories. Read Thowell3's and look at the stories he likes.

P.S. This will probably be the only B/N I will ever write.

P.P.S. I hate my stories. That is why I barely write and discourage people from reading mine.

P.P.P.S. If you wonder why I wrote this, I don't know.

Ja!


	4. Chapter 3 Time?

The Love I have

By : Thowell3

Chapter 3: Looking back

A/N: Hey all Thowell3 once again. This chapter will have a lot of flashbacks. The reason for this is that I am trying to give the story a little more of a background and vigour. So enjoy this chapter. And for all those criticising my spelling from Chapter 1 just stop. Ok. And that goes for any other Spelling mistakes. Ok. Next person who points out my spelling mistakes in a Review I Know I spelled some things wrong so stop telling me. Anyways enjoy the chapter .

B/N: Any problems with spelling, P.M. ME!! _Midami Uchiha of the sand_, comment on my name and see what happens… P.S. I don't own Love Hina, I just BETA.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. This story is my own views on what I believe should have happened.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Looking back

Keitaro was dreaming of sorts. He was dreaming of the first time he met Motoko. A dream he hadn't had in years. A dream so vivid it was like he was there again.

--------Dream--------

9 years ago...

Keitaro was 10 years old, watching over his little sister, Kanako who had just been adopted 6 months before. Keitaro was very excepting of his new sister. She was only 4 but she was very smart and mature for her age, but she had an unhealthy need to always be around her new adopted brother; not that Keitaro minded. He liked being around his new little sister.

At that time he was reading a story to his little sister. The book was beyond a regular child's grasp but she insisted that all the other books were too childish. She was sitting on the floor in front of Keitaro listening intently to what Keitaro was read aloud. He was reading her "Journey to the Center of the Earth."

Kanako looked confused for a moment.

"Kei ?" Kanako said quietly .

"Yes Kanako?" Keitaro responded.

"Is their really all of this at the center of the earth?"

Keitaro sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have let you pick the book. I should have just read you one of the simpler books we have." Keitaro stated.

"No!" Kanako whined, "I can understand! Please Aniki! Don't stop reading! I want to hear you read it!" Kanako begged.

Keitaro looked at Kanako's pleading eyes and sighed once again. "Alright but if you have any more questions later on, please wait till I get to the end of this chapter." Keitaro said, re-opening the book to the page where they left off.

"All right, nii-san." Kanako said with a big smile.

Keitaro was just about to read when his Kaa-san interrupted him.

"Keitaro?" His mother called.

"Yes Kaa-san?" Keitaro called back.

"I need you down stairs." She answered.

"Alright Kaa-san." Keitaro responded.

Keitaro looked at Kanako, "Sorry Kan, Kaa-san wants me. I have to go see what she wants." Keitaro said as he put the book down, looking at a saddened Kanako.

"Is Kanako up there with you?" His mother called.

"Yes she is." Keitaro responded.

"Well bring her down here, this involves her too." His mother replied.

Keitaro looked at Kanako, "Well you heard Kaa-san, come on." Keitaro said gesturing for her to follow.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" Kanako asked in a sweet tone of voice that Keitaro could never really refuse.

Keitaro looked at her and thought for a moment, "All right, hop on." he said getting down low enough for her to hop on.

"YAY!!" She screamed as she got on his back.

He carried her down the stairs and towards the living room, where he knew his Kaa-san would be. When he got there he saw his Kaa-san and Tou-san sitting next to each other and his Obaa-san, aunt and a little girl sitting on her lap.

"Granny, I didn't know you would be coming today!" Keitaro said as he let Kanako off his back. And went over to Granny Hina and hugged her.

"And Aunt Haruka it's good to see-" Keitaro only got half of what he was saying out before Haruka smacked him over the head.

"Don't call me Aunt. I'm only 5 years older then you." Haruka said angrily, hand bright red.

"Hehehe. Right HARUKA! "He said just to emphasize he understood as he gave her a hug.

Then Kanako ran over. She screamed in a happy squealing voice, "Granny Hina!" and promptly jumped into her arms.

Granny Hina giggled in her own little way and gave Kanako a big hug. "Hello my little granddaughter, how are you"

Kanako started to babble on about what she had been doing in only a way a four year old can and told Granny how Keitaro was reading her "Journey To the Center of the Earth."

Granny looked over at Keitaro

"Why are you reading that to a child of 4, grandson?" Granny Hina asked, slowly turning her head towards him.

Keitaro scratched his head, "Well, she asked me to read it to her." Keitaro said truthfully.

Then the small child on Haruka's lap began to speak, "I like that book." She stated merrily.

"Did your dad read it to you?" Keitaro asked, looking kindly to the small child.

"No, I read it myself." she stated proudly.

Keitaro was shocked. "Who is this little girl, Granny? Is she another cousin from a part of the family?"

"Actually Keitaro," His Kaa-san spoke up, " She is... was from the Aoyama Clan."

Keitaro looked at the small girl. His family had heard what had happened to the Aoyama clan because of how close the Urashima Clan was to it.

Keitaro gave a sad look. "I am sorry for your loss, young one." Keitaro said with a bit of a tear in his eye.

"Well Keitaro, Granny asked us if we would take her in and let her live with us till she is old enough to live on her own." His Tou-san said, " How do you feel about taking care of another little girl?" He asked.

"I have no problem with it. I will help any way that I can." Keitaro said, smiling brightly.

His Tou-san smiled back at his son with the same bright smile that both he and Granny Hina had.

Granny Hina looked at Keitaro. "Splendid. How do you feel Kanako about having a girl your age around? " Granny Hina asked.

"I am happy! Now I have someone to play with!" Kanako said, happy for a new friend.

Granny smiled wider, "Good, I would like to introduce you to Motoko Aoyama." Granny Hina got up and helped her off of Haruka's lap. She then ran behind Granny Hina. She poked her eyes out from behind Granny's left leg.

The little girl was shy, really shy.

Keitaro could tell that she wasn't all comfortable. He bent down so he was face to face with her.

"Hi, I am Keitaro. I will always look out for you just like a little sister." Keitaro said in a kind voice.

And for the first time, but not the last, Motoko gave Keitaro a big hug.

--------Dream Over--------

Keitaro awoke from his dream.

"I haven't thought of that in a long time, but its always good to remember." Keitaro said as he looked at his clock. His clock showed it was only 6 in the morning. He got up and opened the door to window and looked outside. It was raining.

He liked the rain. Always had, probably always will. Just the way that it refreshed the world just like a sun rise marked the dawn of a new day the rain marked the re-freshment of the earth.

----------- Motoko--------------

Motoko was meditating on the porch. Letting her mined roam freely. She began to remember the reason she fell in love with Keitaro.

~0~0~0~

She was 12 and Keitaro was 16.

She was in the back garden practicing for her next kendo match- which was against the captain of her school's Kendo Club. It was her chance to lead instead of follow. All she had to do was beat the Captain. She had tried many times before. She never thought she would get it quite right. Although she had been trained in her family's style from age 4 up to 6 and then trained in a mix of different martial arts she still couldn't get a strong enough Ki attack to defeat the Captain.

She was practicing her strikes and counting.

"113,114,115,116…" she droned, all most like each number was a chant.

Little did she know that Keitaro had snuck into the back yard to watch.

She continued to practice still counting till she heard Keitaro finally say.

"LOOK OUT THERE'S A TURTLE!!!!"

Motoko started to freak out. "TURTLE WHERE!!! WHERE IS IT!!!! IT MUST **DIE**!!!!" as she moved rapidly around.

Keitaro started to chuckle loudly.

Motoko glared when she realized that she had been tricked she growled loudly.

Keitaro was still laughing. Motoko came up to him looked him straight in the eyes and yelled at him.

"Keitaro did you really think it was funny to shout "Turtle" when you know I am deathly afraid of them?!?!"

"The-haha- look on –haha-your face-haha- was PRICLESS!-haha" Keitaro said still laughing a bit.

"It wasn't funny!" Motoko said angrily.

Keitaro had taken Motoko in a head lock and proceeded to mess her hair around.

"Awww cheer up Mo! I am sowwie!"

Motoko finally got out of the head lock and proceeded to fix her hair while grumbling death threats under her breath.

"Look I am sorry." Keitaro said, "But you really have to lighten up a bit if you want to beat this Captain that you talk about."

"If you're so sure, why not spar with me?" Motoko said with a smirk, "After all you have some training in the Urashima Style."

Keitaro went sickly pale. "And go against you and the Aoyama family style as well as a mix of god knows what Granny Hina and Seta have been teaching you. No Thanks." Keitaro said backing away from her.

"Come on Keitaro. You might have a chance...." Motoko said with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Ummmm." Keitaro was about to make a dash for the door when Motoko rushed and blocked off his exit with an inhuman speed.

"Start running, Keitaro. I'll give you five seconds." Motoko said giggling evilly.

"Can't we talk about th-"

" 5, 4, 3,"

"Yipe!" Keitaro said while starting to run. Although they both knew he had the odd gift of never really hurting himself, Motoko still enjoyed training some of her Kei attacks.

She started to practice some of her attacks while he started to dodge them.

"ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!!!!!" She screamed as she swung her sword at him. He eventually got to a bow staff and started to fend her off.

Keitaro was trained using a bow staff instead of a sword because it was what his teacher thought would be better for his clumsy manner.

The sound of fighting cut through the air.

Finally, Motoko got in a lucky shot bonking Keitaro on the head, sending him to the ground like a bag of bricks.

"Keitaro" She ran over to him. Why did she care so much for him? As she took him in her arms to see if he was alright she could feel her heart flutter. _'What is this feeling? Could it be love?'_ She had always read that love would make you feel like this.

She moved her head closer to his to capture his lips with her own. She was mirror inches away from kissing him when a shrill voice stopped her from doing so.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ANIKI YOU BITCH!!!!!"

It was Kanako. She had just come back from her friend's house. Motoko was miffed.

"Keitaro and I were training and...." Motoko started.

"Shut up. I'll let Kaa-san and Tou-san deal with you. "Kanako moved Keitaro from the ground and placed one of his arms over her shoulder and took him inside.

~0~0~0~

Motoko came out of her meditative state and she remembered that she had promised herself that day that she would make sure that Kanako never got to be with Keitaro. Motoko wanted him all to her self and if she had to take out every one that got in her way she would.

'Keitaro... I am so angry at you.' Motoko thought. 'But I can't stop loving you. I only hope you can prove yourself to me. To prove that I can trust you again. Trust you with my heart.'

Motoko sighed and started to practice her sword strikes.

------Tea House--------

Haruka lit another cigarette and took a drag when she heard a knocking at her door. She had started to ignore it. The pounding on the door got louder and it did not cease.

"We're! Not! Open! Yet!" Haruka seethed.

The knocking still did not stop. Haruka walked over to the door, swung it open with an extremely pissed off face plastered over her regular emotionless face.

"I said-" She had started when she saw some one she hadn't seen in a long while.

"Hi." said the person.

Haruka's cigarette fell out of her mouth when she saw who it was. It was...

A/N: Oooooo Cliff hanger. :P now you have to come back. I am sorry I didn't update sooner but I hit a bit of a writers block and just couldn't get past it. I probably won't have the next chapter ready for a while so this is the closest to a Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or whatever-you-celebrate present that you'll get. All I'll tell you is that next chapter will be a major turn around. With maybe some healing of some wounds. But that is all I'll say. I hope you all have a Happy Holiday and if I don't have the next chapter ready around New Years, maybe later. Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy where I will go with this story.

Till Next time, Cya in Cyber space – Thowell3

P.S. I am soooo sorry that This wasn't finished eairlyer I was really busy with my 1st semester of College and also I am finally where I have to be for my 2nd semester of College. I will try to write more a little later on and I hope to have another chapter finished for January . Thank you for your Pashas

B/N: Sorry fans! I've been having little family troubles and I just got back from a vacation, but I fit this in! Happy Holidays! 0/.\0


	5. Chapter 4 : Of Coffee & Professors

The Love I Have

Chapter 4 : Of Coffee & Professors

Written by: Thowell3

Disclaimer: Yet again I must shout from the roof tops that I do not own Love Hina. Although I wish I did.

**Previous Chapter **

_------Tea House--------_

_Haruka lit another cigarette and took a drag when she heard a knocking at her door. She had started to ignore it. The pounding on the door got louder and it did not cease._

"_We're! Not! Open! Yet!" Haruka seethed._

_The knocking still did not stop. Haruka walked over to the door, swung it open with an extremely pissed off face plastered over her regular emotionless face._

"_I said-" She had started when she saw some one she hadn't seen in a long while._

"_Hi." said the person._

_Haruka's cigarette fell out of her mouth when she saw who it was. It was..._

Haruka was shocked. She could not believe who was standing before her. She hadn't heard from them in years standing in front of her was no other then Seta. (A/N: I know you thought it was Kanako. Sorry she won't be in yet.)

Haruka snapped back to reality, "What do you want?" She asked in a harsh tone.

Seta looked confused, "Well I was told that Keitaro came here and I wanted to visit him since the Dig is now finished and I thought I would see how he was doing."

Haruka snorted, "Glad to see you care for at least one person with the last name Urashima."

Haruka reached into her apron and pulled out another cigarette and started to feel around for a lighter.

While she was searching, Seta light her cigarette with his lighter.

"Well I did come to visit you as well when I realised that you still ran the tea house." Seta admitted.

"How are you Haruka?" asked trying to get out of this awkward situation.

"I have been fine. Why do you care so much about getting in my good graces by taking such and interest with my nephew?"

Seta laughed. "Well ever since I met the kid I have liked him. He reminds me so much of me at that age. And also I figure if I take care of him you will be less pissed at me."

Haruka looked at him with a blank face. "It only makes me happy that you haven't gotten him killed yet. If you're going to see him just go." Haruka said as she pushed him out the door and closed it on his face.

Seta didn't seem detrude by this, "I'll come back and visit you on my way back." And turned and proceeded to walk up the mountains stone stairs.

When he finally reached the top of the stairs and rang the door bell.

Motoko was the first to hear the door bell. She had taken a break from her training and was getting a cup of tea when she heard it.

She got to the door and saw Seta. She gave the man a confused look and opened the door.

"Seta what are you doing here?" She asked, "Want another sparing match?"

Seta laughed, "No I am actually here to see...."

"Naru is still pissed at you, you know?" Motoko interrupted.

"Actually, I am here to see Keitaro." Seta stated.

Motoko felt as if she was kicked in the chest, _'I knew he wouldn't stay long…' _she thought.

"He's up in the manager's room; I believe you know where it is "Motoko said turning her back on him.

"Are you still angry at him?" Seta asked as she was just about to enter the kitchen.

"Why would you think that?" Motoko asked in a tone that would have told most people to "Drop it."

But then again, Seta wasn't most people.

"He left m...His family without a word of notice and we only ever got one letter from him that said he was going away 2 months after he was gone. So yeah his whole family is mad at him. Well, except Haruka and Granny Hina." Motoko stated.

Seta gave a guilty look, "Well I am partly to blame. I am the one that sort of got him into it." Seta said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I don't blame you as much as him. It was his duty to contact m.. I mean his family." Motoko said, looking more sad than angry.

"You're not fully mad at him, you care for him. You just worry that he is going to run off any chance he gets and never tell you. This is the first time you have had contact with him in… 2 years!" Seta said, trying to be comforting.

Motoko was livid. Not at the accusations that Seta was making but the fact that he was right. That really ticked her off.

"I suggest you see Keitaro before Naru realises you are here and takes her anger out on you. And trust me I won't stop her at this point!" Motoko said as she returned to the kitchen.

Seta laughed as he climbed the stairs and made it out side of the manager's room, knocking on the door lightly. After a few seconds, the door slid open and there stood Keitaro with messy hair and his glasses on crooked.

"What?" Keitaro said with a yawn.

Seta laughed at this; he had ever seen Keitaro so dishevelled in the last two years he had traveled with him on digs.

"Wow Assistant, you look like hell!" Seta said with an amused look on his face.

Keitaro rolled his eyes "Really? Well give me a few minutes to get my face on." Keitaro said sarcastically, "I had a rough night, if you must know. I didn't get much sleep." Keitaro explained to his mentor.

"And why is that, might I ask?" Seta asked, wiggling his eye brow suggestively.

Keitaro looked at him with a dead pan expression, "I had a tough time getting comfortable last night, you pervert." Keitaro said fixing his glasses, "I can never get to sleep properly on a futon any more. I have slept in too many sleeping bags and many other places where most people would feel awkward sleeping, and I have gotten use to it." Keitaro said grabbing a lab coat similar to Seta's but the only difference was on the back it had a ying yang and the last name Urashima over the left chest pocket.

"Same reason you slept in your clothes?" Seta asked.

Keitaro rolled his eyes again, "What do you think?" he bit back sarcastically.

Seta still had the little grin on his face, "Come one Keitaro we have to get to the University at some point because we have a class to teach." Seta said waving for Keitaro to follow him as he walked back down the hall.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Keitaro asked.

"I'll tell you over coffee, Part Timer." Seta said with a slight bit of mirth in his voice.

"Fine." Keitaro said grabbing his book bag and following after Seta, "And would you stop calling me Part Timer, I am almost a Full Archaeologist you know."

Motoko had been hiding just outside the hallway in one of the empty rooms, "So he's not leaving yet. What a relief! Maybe this might give me a chance to clear things up with him and tell him how I feel." Motoko thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, did Seta say Keitaro was going to be a teacher?!"

Coffee Shop 20 minutes later

Keitaro had left a note before he left saying that he would be back after school and went with Seta to a coffee shop that was located on Campus, which was usually reserved for teachers.

"Why are we here?" Keitaro asked, sitting in a room full with other teachers.

Seta put down his coffee for a moment and looked at Keitaro. After swallowing the mouth of coffee, he cleared his throat and pulled out a cigarette, put it to his lips and lit it. Taking a deep breath of the smoke set him more at ease for what he was about to tell Keitaro.

"Keitaro , the University has asked me to tell you that for now till graduation you will be working at the University, teaching classes."

"What?" Was Keitaro' s only response. He thought for a moment, almost looking for the words. "This has to be some sort of joke... me, a teacher, when I am still a year away from graduation... That never happens!"

Seta laughed at this, "It happens but only to those that have the marks and the smarts. And good news for you, you have both." Seta said happily.

"So does that mean I'll be treated like a teacher?" Keitaro asked, not sure on the whole deal.

Seta laughed a little, "Yes it does, you'll get paid a salary, not much but at least it's something. You'll get access to areas that only teachers get access to, and you'll get the honorary title of Professor." Seta paused to take yet another sip of his coffee and another drag of his cigarette. " All you have to do is agree and sign the forms. So, what do you say?"

Keitaro paused for a moment to think, "Professor Keitaro Urashima... I like the sound of that!"

Seta laughed a hearty laugh, "Good. Your first class will be soon, but first, you have to get prepared. You will watch my class for a while then you will take over for one of the other Professors that is moving to the States to become a teacher there. How does that sound?"

Keitaro smiled, "That sounds great!"

"That's the ticket!" Seta said, smiling brightly.

Keitaro thought to himself as he enjoyed his cup of coffee.

'_Wow wait till I tell Haruka, Motoko, and the others. Maybe this will even make my parents proud if I tell them about this... although I'll probably do it by letter. That'll make things easier. Besides, I am not sure they would accept my call anyway…"_

A/N: Phew finally finished this chapter. Sorry I haven't had the time to write but being in college takes a lot of your free time. Especially when I now have a girlfriend , you see even a guy that spends most of his time with computers and Fan fictions can find a girl. But soon she'll be heading out to Asia to teach English to kids so I won't get to see her till December which dose make me sad but o well these things happen. Ill try to get the next chapter done sooner rather than later I now have 4 days off of school in a row. I have Thursday, Friday off of school then the regular week end. I only have classes on Monday- Wednesday so I'll try to finish the next chapter before July but no promises my muse comes and goes quite frequently. But any ways thanks for hanging on and I hope you like what I am doing till next time Cya in Cyberspace - Thowell3.


	6. Chapter 5 : Twist of the Wrist

The Love I Have Chapter 5: It all began with a Twist of a wrist

Written By: Thowell3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Love Hina Series. Although I do have the Whole book series on my book shelf and the DVD's of the whole series. I never thought of the Characters but I wish I did.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently but I have been busy with school for the last 3 months. College takes a lot out of you, Thank you for your all your reviews and everything. Also the reason for this lateness of this chapter is partly because of lack of muse to continue. I am currently on my short break before going back to college. Also the girl I am dating came back from Thailand early and seeing her has taken up a bit of time. I am glad she is back and since she will be closer (But still in another Province over and I will not be able to see her during her time in college) She will probably be a bit of influence to keep writing. That and I'll get to see Kytrans again. He is the Fan Fiction Author that got me to write this story. I had had this planed out a long time ago but I feared no one would like it but he convinced me to write so I am happy for that. Any ways the next chapter will be up some time before the end of October. Don't rush me but do encourage me to keep writing. If you bother me enough I may just try harder to finish. But I ask you to do so maybe later on like possibly around the middle of November. Thanks.

-Thowell3

I couldn't have done this story with my Wonderful Beta. She makes it possible for you to enjoy this story with proper grammar and spelling. )

* * *

Keitaro was still reeling at what had happened this morning. He felt like he was still in a dream world.

'_Maybe I was hit on the head and put into a coma' _Keitaro thought to himself.

Keitaro had been watching Seta for the last 2 of Seta's Classes only half taking in what he was saying he went back to Seta's office to Catalogue the findings that he and Seta had found a year ago. Seta had never really had the time to really catalogue stuff they had found so in his spare time at the University he would catalogue as much stuff as he could. He was currently working on the box of ancient bowls and urns, He never heard the door open or see the little blond girl walk in. She was no more than 11 years old, and had brilliant blue eyes. Although she looked cute she had a temper a mile wide and a tendency to be mischievous, Especially around Keitaro.

Keitaro Had Just finished another pot when he felt a presence he had felt before, but he couldn't tell where. All of a sudden the pot was knocked from his hands by the little mischievous girl and Keitaro Acted fast and caught the Pot.

He looked over at the little girl who was laughing on the ground flailing her arms and legs with joy.

"SARAH Why did you do that?" Keitaro asked in an aggravated tone

"Awww Relax Dork." Sara Said Calming down a little. "It didn't break. All of Papas training worked out on you"

"Thanks for your vote of Confidence" Keitaro said sarcastically "And Why do you keep calling me Dork? I thought I had earned your Respect after saving you from being crushed at that Dig sight in the Amazon." Keitaro Finished by adjusting his glasses

"Yup I respect you" Sara Said looking up at him "But doesn't mean I can't play around with you" She said with a Cheeky grin on her face

Keitaro sighed loudly "Can you please just stay out of my way for a little while?" Keitaro asked nicely as he could "I promise that I will train with you in a little while"

Sarah stood there folding her arms with a Humph "And what makes you think I want to Train with you?" Sarah asked not looking at Keitaro at all trying to seem more interested in what was on the wall

"Well because you always like to train with Seta and I so I assume since Seta is busy right now you want someone to help you with your training and usually that come to be my job because I'm one of the only ones that can hold up against your dirty fighting" Keitaro explained while finishing another urn

"I don't fight dirty!" Sarah said sticking her tough out at Keitaro

Keitaro rolled his eyes "Yes you do. Last time we spared you tried to hit me below the belt which is just a cheap shot." Keitaro said Taking off his glasses to clean them "Any ways Seta will be out of his meeting soon so you can have all the fun you want with him." Keitaro said as he finished cleaning his glasses and put them back on.

"Ooo But I want to fight you. Papa doesn't run much; it's not as fun!" Sarah said with a bit of pout

"Heheh, well, once Seta gets back I have to head home." Keitaro Said rubbing the back of his head

Sarah Looked at him sceptically "Home? I thought you got kicked out of your last place and you were going to stay in the Van with us for a little while?"

"Na I have different sleeping arrangements right now. My Grandmother invited me to stay at her Inn for a while till she gets back."

"Oh well that's good now I don't have to worry about any dorks sleeping near me "Sarah Said to hide her disappointment

A Few minutes later the Door flew open and Seta came in

"Pa, you're back" Sarah screamed excitedly.

Seta caught her in mid air, "Hi Sarah, I am glad to see you too but I am afraid I can't stay long."

Sarah looked sad and with a pout on her feature she whined,, "Oh, Why?"

"Well the meeting is going to go late tonight so I was hoping that you wouldn't mind going with Keitaro to where he lives now." Seta looked over at Keitaro "What do you say Keitaro

"But...." Keitaro started.

"Great, I'll be around later to pick her up"

Seta Put Sarah down "But Pa why do I have to go with the Dork? " Sarah asked with a little tear in her eye

"Because I can't leave you alone for the next few hours without food, or anyone watching you." Seta stated "Besides I know Keitaro will take care of you. Now I'll see you later. BYE" Seta Said slamming the door.

Keitaro Sighed _'I hate when he does this'_ Keitaro though to himself

Sarah hit Keitaro in the back of the head "Well looks like you're Training me tonight Dork-Sensei." She said bowing to him.

"Maybe I can teach you some lessons about respect." Keitaro mused to himself.

Sarah glared at Keitaro "Just hurry up I want to start training and its boring having to wait for you to finish." Sarah Stated

After a few minutes Keitaro had completely cleaned up his work area and headed to the door with Sarah behind him. "Come on Sarah hurry up I haven't got all day." he said reaching in his pocket for the key so he could lock the door to the work room. Before he could turn around to call Sarah Again she had jumped on his shoulders.

Keitaro was thrown off slightly "what are you doing Sarah?" Keitaro asked.

"I want a piggy back ride." Sarah told him, her voice like a 5 year old.

"Sarah your 11 years old... Why do you still do this?" Keitaro asked as he turned and closed the door. When he got out to the hall way, he locked the door swiftly.

"Because its fun and I like the view from here." Sarah replied

Keitaro sighed "Fine. We better get going before we miss the train."

After short train ride, they were back at the Inn. Haruka saw him and waved at him, trying to get his attention.

"Hey Keitaro!" She yelled in his direction.

"Hey Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro yelled back. "Any news from Granny Hina yet?"

Haruka thought for a moment and looked at the fax she had just received.

"Nope, nothing. You two have fun!" Haruka said, taking a drag of her cigarette.

Keitaro continue up the stairs with Sarah on his shoulders.

"I know I should tell him soon but I think Ill make his life little more hellish for calling me Aunt." Haruka mused as she went back into the tea house.

Keitaro had just gotten to the top of the stairs when Sarah spoke up.

"Is she really your aunt?" Sarah asked as they reached the door.

"Yes she is," Keitaro said with a smile on his face. "She actually knows Seta too... She used to date him, I think."

Sarah looked in awe. "Really? Maybe she might have known my Mom…" Sarah said out loud.

"Well, if you want to visit her after training, you can." Keitaro suggested

"Really!?" Sarah shouted excitedly. She hugged Keitaro's head tightly "THANKS KEITARO!"

Just as she was doing this Kitsune came in

"Well look who's home. I never knew you had a Daughter." Kitsune Said with a mysterious tone to her voice

"O she's not my..." Keitaro started to explain but then Naru Came bounding down the stairs with her fist ready "YOU PERVERT I KNEW YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A LETROUS MALE " She Screamed as she was about to hit him He through Sarah out of the line of path having her land right on the Couch , But the fist was still going towards Keitaro so he grabbed the fist and pulled it behind Naru's back using an wrist take down. A loud crack filled the air.

"AHHH YOU PERVERT!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO A WOMAN?!?!?!?!" Naru screamed.

Motoko came running down the stairs with her sword ready.

"WHATS WRONG NARU?" Motoko said before she spotted what happened.

"KEITARO!" She shouted.

Keitaro snapped out of his daze and released Naru.

Kitsune ran over to Naru. "Jesus Keitaro, You broke her wrist!" Kitsune said after examining Naru's wrist.

Keitaro stood there looking at Naru, trying to say something "I'm soo sorry!" Is all they heard before Keitaro ran out the front doors.

"Wait Dork! Come back!" Sarah shouted as he ran away.

"Should we go after him?" Shinobu asked in a small voice after coming out because of all the commotion.

"No let him get away for a little bit. He needs to sort out his thoughts". Motoko said seriously.

Su jumped on to Sarah with her usual curious nature. "HIYA I AM SU. Who are you?" Su Asked in her usual manner.

"My name is Sarah. I am the dork's teacher's Daughter." She said trying to get Su off of her.

Motoko looked at her with a small smile "I thought I recognised you" Motoko said looking at her. "We met years ago. Back when you were only 5" Motoko said becoming eye level with Sarah.

Sarah looked questioningly at her "Really? So dose that mean I met the dork before then?" She asked seriously

Motoko chuckled at this. "Yes you did" Motoko said with a smirk on her face "When ever you came to visit you always wanted to see Keitaro you were quite taken with him."

Sarah's eyes opened wide "W-w-w-w-What? no! Me?! never?! Not with that Dork!" Sarah said trying to sound as tough as she could.

"You don't believe me than ask Seta then." Motoko said turning away from Sarah and moving up stairs.

"HEY!" Sarah called after her. "What about the dork? He is supposed to be training and teaching me."

Motoko thought for a moment "Well you can come with me I suppose and I can teach you a little and maybe teach you some moves to take Keitaro down without fighting dirty. " Motoko Responded

Sarah Thought for a moment "Ya I wanna do that, Let's go!" Sarah Said excitedly following Motoko to the roof to learn something new.

====== Tea House=====

Keitaro had run, run fast to get to his destination the Tea House.

He knew that Haruka would help him make sense of what he did and give him some advice as to what to do.

He ran into the Tea house to see Haruka sitting in one of the chairs with a cigarette in her mouth puffing away peacefully.

Haruka looked at her Nephew curiously "Keitaro what did you do this time?" She asked

Keitaro started to stammer and try to explain quickly which made it sound like gibberish.

Haruka smacked Keitaro with a paper fan. "Keitaro Calm down, Take a deep breath and then explain." Haruka said calmly

Keitaro took a deep breath and calmed down.

Haruka poured a glass of tea and handed it to him. "Feel better?" Haruka asked nicely

Keitaro nodded "Good" Haruka responded "Now tell me what's wrong"

"Well..." Keitaro Started "You know how I brought Sarah home with be?"

"You mean that little girl that you were carrying on your back Is Seta's daughter Sarah?" Haruka asked shocked

"Ya that would be her, well I was carrying her up and when I got to the house Kitsune was making a joke about asking me if she was my daughter well Naru didn't take this too well and tried to hit me." Keitaro paused to take a sip of his tea " Well I caught the fist out of reflex since I was thinking more about protecting Sarah , and I took her down with a wrist take down but I held it to tightly and I.....I Broke her wrist." Keitaro looked down at the end of explaining.

Haruka Sighed "O Keitaro "

"I know it was stupid and wrong and she may never accept my apology. I wish I could somehow make things right, But she hates me...."

Haruka sighed "well I suppose I should tell you this now so you can start and try and fix things between her and yourself." Haruka said reaching into her apron pocket and pulling out the fax "Granny Hina sent a fax for you finally"

Keitaro perked up at this "Really what does it say?" Keitaro said before taking a sip of tea.

Haruka sighed again "She made you Land Lord of the Inn"

Keitaro spit all the tea that he had just taken in his mouth out "WHAT??"

"Thought you would respond to it in that way." Haruka said seriously

=== Up at the Inn====

The Doctor had made a house call and Naru now had he hand in a soft cast for a short time till she could go to the hospital tomorrow.

"Naru why didn't you just go to the Hospital Sugar?" Kitsune asked as she handed Naru a small glass of Sake

"Because" Naru Started downing the whole little glass lifting it up to her for more "I would rather see how it is tomorrow even the doctor said it might not have been a full brake it may just be a fracture."

Kitsune refilled her glass muttering "I still think you should go just to be sure"

"It is his entire fault" Naru said angrily "He hurt my wrist. When I see him next I will beat him senseless" Naru said downing another Glass of Sake.

"I really wish you would go easy on this stuff ... This is my strongest stuff" Kitsune said filling the glass again which Naru had pushed in her Direction. "Also you can't hit Keitaro with your Right hand for a while you might make it worse"

"I may not but I can at least beat him up using my left." Naru said downing the glass of sake again.

----- The Roof----

Motoko was teaching Sarah some of the basics of her fighting style. What surprised her was that Sarah was learning fast. She reminded her of Kanako very quick learner and a bit of a brat.

"You are improving Sarah." Motoko said seriously "You may even be a match for Keitaro now

"Well I dunno about that Motoko" Sarah started "He is still pretty good. But at least I can give him a run for his money "She said with a grin on her face.

"Perhaps it is time to see if Keitaro is back." Motoko said looking at a watch she had hidden in her robes "He has been gone for about an Hour he should be back soon." She said headed for the stairs "Maybe you can even challenge Keitaro to a fight"

------The Living room----------

All the other girls were already there Su was Perched like a bird on one of the sofas Shinobu was sitting next to Naru looking sort of nervous and Kitsune was sitting on one of the chairs near Naru with a bottle of sake.

Motoko came down the stares with Sarah Following behind

She looked around confused as to why all of the other Girls were already here and waiting for something.

"What is the meaning of this?" Motoko asked Curiously

Kitsune looked over at Motoko "Haruka called a meeting she says it's something important."

"Then why hadn't you gotten me?" Motoko asked Kitsune

"We didn't want to bother you just yet." Shinobu said meekly.

"Well it doesn't matter now." Every one turned to the door to seek Haruka with Keitaro behind her keeping his head down. "She is hear now and So am I. Lets get this meeting started"

Naru saw Keitaro and was going to hit him. Haruka saw this and so did Motoko; She grabbed Naru by the shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME HE DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED" Naru shouted

Motoko kept a firm hand on her. "He did not start that fight. You did" Motoko stated

"Thank you Motoko" Haruka stated "Yes Naru you did start the fight and Keitaro was merely defending himself isn't that right Keitaro" she said turning to Keitaro

"Yes, Naru I am sorry if I hurt you and I will pay for any Medical bills that you may have by my cause" Keitaro said bowing

Naru sat back down muttering an angry "Whatever."

The reason Naru said this is because she knew she wouldn't win. Not with Motoko and Haruka here.

"Well now that's taken care of I got a Fax from granny Hina." Haruka Started

The girls began to ask questions some of them were: Is she alright? Where is she now?, How much longer will she be gone?, Is she bringing me back Bananas?

Haruka Took a deep breath "She is fine and she has told me she will come back to visit and that she has given the Inn to someone in the family. They will take over as Landlord and Manager."

All the girls were curious

'I hope its Keitaro he is nice' Shinobu thought

'Please don't let it be that pervert Keitaro" Naru thought

'Let it be someone easy to play practical jokes on.' Kitsune thought

'I hope its Kei Kei. He reminds me of Big Brother" thought Su

'Please let it be Keitaro, I could finally stand a chance of being with him now' Motoko thought

Haruka Looked at the sheet of paper

"There are some rules about the new manager that Hina herself has set down. Here they are 1. If you don't like her selections of Manager than you don't have to stay. 2. You cannot vote them out of the position 3. If you do leave you may stay here for 2 weeks before you find a new place to stay, any questions?"

The girls were silent till Kitsune broke the silence

"who are the new Manager/ Landlord?"

Haruka took a drag of her Cigarette "Well you know them. Well, the new manager is Keitaro, my nephew."

Naru erupted "WHAT???? I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!!" Naru shouted.

All the other girls seemed not to care too much

Su looked over at Naru "Whys don't you like Keitaros?"

"HE IS A PERVERT AND A MALE CANNOT BE A MANAGER OF AN ALL GIRL DORM!!!" Naru shouted.

Haruka looked over at her "Naru if you don't like you then you better start looking for a new place to live. You know what Granny Hina said."

Naru crossed her arms with a 'humph' "Fine I'll tolerate it for now."

Kitsune stood up "Well in that case..."Kitsune started.

"WELCOME TO HINATA- SOU " (1) Motoko looked on watching the other girls welcome Keitaro with a happy smile on her face

'Now I can try and win him over,' Motoko thought 'Now begins my chance at him being mine!'

To be Continued

(1) I believe that is the correct spelling of the name they shouted which is the name for Hinata Inn or simply Hina Inn but I might be wrong


	7. Chapter 6 : Forgiveness?

The Love I have Chapter 6: Forgiveness?

By: Thowell3.

AN: Sorry it took so long, I'll try harder to get the chapter done faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina in any way.

* * *

It had been a week since Keitaro had became the land lord. And he was happy but extremely tired. He was ran ragged. He had to repair many things in that one week (mostly Su's handy work of finding new ways of destroying the Inn) He was getting a lesson plan together for the next weeks and helped Shinobu with her school work. The Meek little girl had had now started to call Keitaro *Sempai which Keitaro wasn't sure he deserved that title. Sure he had been called *Sensei before and he enjoyed it but Sempai always sounded weird to him. Naru was still outwardly cold towards him glaring at him and mumbling under her breath something about him being a perverted male. He never really listened because he didn't want to risk his life. Kitsune continually bothered him and hit on him over that week trying to get free rent , he thanked God that Motoko knew what type of male he was and didn't try to hurt him because of the weird situations she would walk in on. Su was the same as always constantly trying out new inventions and making more repair jobs as she went along. Motoko was becoming more friendly and even made Keitaro a little attracted to her, he wanted to get to know her again after being away for a whole 2 years he figured he should reconnect with his whole family maybe even get them all together his Mum, Dad, and Kanako.

He came out of his thoughts when his train stop was called he thought back on the week with a small smile. He couldn't wait till he got home. He ran down the street dogging and weaving around people and things at brake neck speeds till he reached the stairs. He started taking the stairs two at a time till he got to the top of the stairs.

He pushed the door open.

"I'M HOME," He called out knocking off his shoes and slipping on his slippers

"Welcome home Sempai" Shinobu said as she poked her head out of the kitchen door way

"What's for dinner tonight?" Keitaro asked

"That's a surprise Sempia" Shinobu said with a smile turning to go back into the kitchen "But It will be done soon so don't get to occupied in anything"

"Okay" Keitaro called over his shoulder. He climbed the stairs and got to his room.

He opened the door. He looked around carefully. In the last week this had become routine for him looking around making sure that he would have the upper hand.

He put his bag down and hung up his lab coat he laid down on the bed took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Then he looked up. He saw what looked like a hole in his ceiling.

"That's weird. I never noticed that before" Keitaro said out loud

He put his glasses on standing up to get a better look but the hole was still out of his ability to get a better look. He moved his table right under the hole and climbed on top of it.

He noticed on closer inspection that said hole was in fact covered with something but he could see some light coming through the cracks where the cover seemed to end. When he put his hand to it , it felt like wood, nothing to heavy or strong just simply soft wood like something from a cabinet door or something along those lines. He pushed a little harder and the wood moved up wards standing on his tip toes he could see into the room. There he saw Naru at her table studying away at a Tokyo U test book.

'So Naru's room is just above mine, I wonder why there is a hole in her floor that connects to my room.' Keitaro thought to himself.

Naru looked over towards the hole noticing an odd noise she hadn't heard in a while she say the glint of Keitaro's glasses.

"AHHH YOU PERVERT YOU WERE TRYING TO CATCH ME CHANGING" Naru screamed while running to the door.

Keitaro lost his balance and fell down onto the table thus breaking it.

Naru jumped down after him

"I KNEW YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A LETCH" Naru shouted getting ready to hit Keitaro

Keitaro Got ready to defend himself, getting in a low stance and preparing for the worse.

"I didn't know that your room was above mine, or the fact that there is a hole that connects our rooms together." Keitaro said seriously

Naru relaxed slightly "Why should I believe you?"

Keitaro also relaxed "Because if I was peaking at you, you would think that I would have been a lot better at it and you probably wouldn't have noticed."

Naru lowered her undamaged fist "Alright I'll let you live...for now" Naru said turning and opening the door and leaving to go back to her room.

When the door was closed behind her Keitaro fell to the floor. "Phew that was close" he muttered out loud.

'I better clean up this mess' Keitaro thought to himself.

After cleaning up the mess he headed down stairs with the scraps of his table Keitaro went to the Kitchen to see Shinobu standing near the stove string the soup.

Keitaro took a deep breath in, the smell of the soup made his mouth water Shinobu looked over to see Keitaro standing near he pot of soup.

"Ah Sempai the soup isn't ready" Shinobu said timidly

Keitaro backed away from the pot "O sorry Shinobu the smell of that soup smelled so good." He said with a smile on his face

"Wwwwell I am glad that the smell of my soup is satisfying" Shinobu said blushing

"It will probably taste even better then it smells" Keitaro Smiled wildly.

"Thank you Sempai" Shinobu said tilting her head down so she wouldn't be looking at him.

Keitaro chuckled "You remind me so much of Kanako"

"Who's Kanako?" Shinobu asked with a nervous look in her eyes "Iis She a gggirl friend" She asked before Keitaro could answerer

Keitaro Laughed Shinobu blushed "Ssstop laughing at me" She squeaked out

Keitaro Stopped "I'm Sorry Shinobu" Keitaro said in a soft voice. "Kanako is my little sister"

A wave of relief swept over Shinobu "So your sister is like me Sempai?" Shinobu said going back to making dinner

Keitaro though for a moment "Well when she was younger she was a lot like you... last time I saw her anyways."

Shinobu looked at Keitaro and asked "What do you mean the last time you saw her?"

Keitaro looked away from Shinobu "Well.. I haven't seen any of my family in 2 years" Keitaro said walking over to the counter to cut the vegetables up for the soup.

"Sempai that is horrible. How could you not have seen your Family in 2 years?"

Keitaro looked ashamed "I got side tracked with school and completely forgot to keep in contact, Especially when I went on trips with Seta I was gone a lot of the time and Since I didn't live at home I never saw my family over time I lost track of all time and when I went to go home for Christmas after my first year of University no one was home they had gone somewhere for Christmas and I never got to see them again."

Shinobu started to wipe the tears from her eyes "That is so sad Sempai. Why didn't you try getting in contact with them?"

Keitaro Took the Vegetables he had just cut and put them in the soup. "I have tried many times. But they never want to talk to me. Me getting contacted by granny was completely out of the blue... Aunt Haruka is still sort of angry at me regardless of what she says. Same with Motoko but I think that she's afraid that if I leave this time I might never come back."

"That is so sad Sempai" after a few minutes of silence Shinobu said some thing else "Sempai dinner is almost ready now can you go get everyone for dinner?"

Keitaro pushed his glasses back up his nose "Sure I'll go get everyone"

Keitaro left the room to see Kitsune lying on the couch watching horse races

"Hey Mitsune dinner's ready" Keitaro said leaning over the couch

Sat up and looked at Keitaro as he headed towards the stairs

"Sugar how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Kitsune"

Keitaro looked back "You still haven't explained how you got that Nickname" Keitaro said as he continued to walk to the stairs

"You'll find out someday soon sugar" Kitsune said under her breath. Once Keitaro had left the room

Keitaro climbed up the stairs and went to Su's Room. He knocked on the door

The door opened and Keitaro looked in "Wow... It looks like the Amazon in here."

Keitaro started looking for Su. Till suddenly he got a feeling like he was about to be attacked so he jumped to the left to see Su Hit the floor

"Keitaros too fast for Su welcome Kick " Su said sadly

"Sorry Su" Keitaro Said helping the young florin girl up "But here's something that might cheer you up, Dinner is almost ready"

Su jumped onto Keitaro's Shoulders "YAY DINNER LETS GO"

Keitaro Started to walk with Su still on his shoulders. When they left her room they headed towards Naru's Room

"Keitaro's why are we headed to Naru's room?" Su asked Quisitivly

Keitaro smiled on the Confused look on Su's face

"We have to go tell Naru and Motoko that dinner is ready." Keitaro explained

"Okays, lets hurry it up then because I want to eat"

Keitaro suppressed a giggle at how Su was acting.

After telling Naru that dinner was ready he walked towards Motoko's room.

He knocked on the door

"Come in" A voice said from the room

Keitaro opened the door to see Motoko sitting cross legged on the ground like she was meditating.

"Sorry to intruded on your Meditating but ..." Keitaro was saying before Su jumped off of Keitaro's shoulders and glomped Motoko

"IT'S DINNER TIME MOTOKOS" Su yelled holding on tight to Motoko.

Motoko was knocked back by the force with a audible "Oomph"

Keitaro Ran over to Motoko in a flash and proceeded to remove Su from Her.

"Su" Keitaro Said in a Rough Voice "You have to be more careful"

Su let go of Motoko

"Sorry Motokos" Su said with a nervous smile rubbing the back of her head.

Keitaro helped Motoko up off the floor

"It's quite alright Su, I was not harmed"

"Yay" Su screamed with joy and pulled Motoko and the near by Keitaro into a tight Hug before releasing them and running out of the room heading towards the kitchen.

Keitaro adjusted his now crooked glasses.

"We really have to limit her amount of sugar she has" he said just getting his glasses back in the proper place.

"I am sure that doing something like that wouldn't make a difference" Motoko said brushing off her clothing.

She looked over at Keitaro slightly and began to blush a little. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was in her room or maybe the light in her room playing off his eyes but she was completely hypnotised by his looks.

Keitaro looked over at the zoned out Motoko and snapped his fingers

"What hmm?" Motoko responded to the sound

Keitaro looked at her with a conserned look in his eyes

"Are you alright Motoko?" He said as he put his hand to her head

" I..I..I'm fine" Motoko sputtered

"You feel a little warm are you sure you're okay?"

Motoko pulled back far from Keitaro's touch

"I am fine" Motoko stated with a hit of blush still on her face

"Are you sure you look a little red." Keitaro said with a worried look.

"I shall be fine, go on ahead I shall be right behind you" Motoko said in a semi normal tone of voice.

Keitaro looked at her with a sceptical look

"All right but if you're not down in 5 minutes I am coming back" Keitaro Said as he left her room

Motoko let out a sigh and sagged after Keitaro had left the room

" Why can't I just tell him that I care for him? Why can't I simply ask him out why must I have such a problem being with him" Motoko said to her self as she walked to wards the door and turned off her lights, closing the door, and heading towards the kitchen.

As she reached the living room she saw Kitsune still sitting there with a bottle of sake ready for dinner.

"Kitsune" Motoko said in her regular tone of voice

Kitsune smiled her sly smile

"Hi Motoko how goes seducing the new Man of the House"

Motoko Flashed a hot red over her face

"Awww is little Motoko blushing" Kitsune cooed

"I never…No…I mean…that is…..we are just friends" Motoko stuttered out

"Sure Sugar, you can keep telling yourself that doesn't make it any less true that you are head over heals in love with him" Kitsune Said with a bigger smirk as she took a sip of her sake

Motoko looked down at the ground

"Gees Sugar I didn't mean to make you feel bad" Kitsune said putting the cork back in her sake bottle " I just was teasing ya. If you want help getting him to go on a date with ya I could help ya"

Motoko looked up "Really? You would help me ask him out on a date?"

Kitsune got up and put her arm around Motoko's shoulder

" I'll help you ask him on a date. Maybe change your wardrobe and some other things" she said as she walked to the Kitchen to get there seats for dinner

"I don't know about changing my wardrobe but making it easier to ask him out would be appreciated" Motoko said as they entered the kitchen

"Well we'll see about that" Kitsune said with a smile

**=====Later after dinner====**

After a semi quiet dinner Keitaro went back to his room to continue making a lesson plan for his next class.

While this happened Motoko went down to the Tea House talk with Haruka

As she came through the door she saw Haruka sitting on one of the stools waiting for a customer to come in an order something.

She heard Motoko clear her throat

Haruka said her standard greeting with out looking at the door "Welcome to the Tea House, How may I serve you." She looked over at the door to see Motoko "O never mind what can I do for you Motoko?"

Motoko thought for a moment "I was wondering if there was a way that you could get in contact with Keitaro's Parents."

Haruka looked confused "Why would you want to get in contact with them you see them every once and a while by going home."

Motoko sighed "I want to see if I can make get Keitaro and his parents to get along again."

Haruka seemed slightly surprised "Well you could always take him with you to see his parents and not tell him. I think that would be a pleasant surprise because we both know that his parents won't agree to meeting him as of yet."

Motoko brightened at this thought " Actually That is a good idea Haruka-san, Thanks" Motoko bowed slightly and ran out the door.

"That kid doesn't know what she is getting herself into."

Motoko went to Kitsune room and explained her plan

"Interesting idea Motoko you are going to get in his good graces by getting the family back together." Kitsune said taking a sip of her sake

"Yes now I just have to ask him." Motoko said paseing around the room

" I think I can give you some advice for that" Kitsune said putting down her sake.

"You see what you have to do is stop yourself from running away from it, you have to be brave and speak your mind. Start off with a basic conversation then after a while of talking you may have calmed down a little then try pushing all of the butterfly's out of your stomach and into a mental box and then put the box far back in your mind. That's what I always use to do when I was nervous."

"And that works?" Motoko asked With an confused look on her face

"Well it worked for me. It sort of worked for Naru." Kitsune said taking another sip of her sake

Motoko looked shocked "Naru asked men out?"

Kitsune began to laugh very hard two the point of holding her sides

"What is so funny" Motoko said seriously

Kitsune took a few deep breaths " Naru never used this to ask guys out. She uses it for when she is taking tests or exams"

Motoko felt very embarrassed

"Hey don't sweat it, I lead you on no harm no foul" Kitsune said in her regular manner.

"Now lets go over the plan shall we"

**=====2 hours later====**

Keitaro had just fished his lesson plan for the last of his classes he had even made up a schedule for tomorrow. He was going to do a lecture on the Dig on Pompeii and explain how it started. Then in his other class he was going to teach Egyptian Hieroglyphs so that they could understand it if they ever had to read it in the field. Then after that he was going to help Seta some more with preparing more information on the Dig that Seta was planning on taking to find the lost turtle civilisation that was believed to be on Pararakelse Island, then have a lunch brake, then going to one of Seta's classes and then after that heading home.

Keitaro liked every thing to be organised it was a habit for him ever since he started at Tokyo U he had learned that you must always stay organised

He was brought out of his quasi trance by a knock at his door

"Come in" Keitaro said as he closed his day planner

The door opened and Motoko came in

"O hey Motoko what's up?"

Motoko was a picture of calm

"I was just wanted to see what you were up to" Motoko said sitting at the table with Keitaro

"O not much just doing some research for seta and organising my day for tomorrow" Keitaro said pointing to his day planner

Motoko took a deep breath "Keitaro I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat tomorrow and catch up, maybe train a little…"

Keitaro looked at his Day planner "Is 5pm okay?" Keitaro asked not really paying attention

Motoko was so excited she could barley contain her self but she held it together

"That would be fine Keitaro" Motoko said getting up and heading towards the door

"Mkay I'll see you tomorrow at 5" Keitaro said still not really paying attention

As soon as Motoko got out of his room and got far enough away and was in the safety of her own room she started to Jump around excitedly. After a few moments she clamed down and went down stairs to the tea house to use the phone there and made a phone call to complete the rest of her plan.

- Back in Keitaro's Room-

He thought back a few moments to when Motoko had just talked to him and what she said finally hit home.

He had a date. A dinner date with Motoko.

"O man… why wasn't I paying attention" Keitaro looked at his day planner "And I agreed to be her punching bag…. The things I do for the women I love"

To be continued….. Now

**=====The next Day======**

Keitaro had been nervous almost all day, It had been playing in his mind for over the last little while. He was now eating lunch in the Cafeteria he was so engrossed in his meal that he didn't notice Seta come and sit across from him at his table.

"Hey Partner" Seta said bringing Keitaro out of his deep thought.

"O hey Seta sorry I was miles away" Keitaro said as he started to poke at his food again.

Seta leaned closer "Are you okay Keitaro? You look a little off today"

Keitaro sat up and looked Seta in his eyes

"Ya I'm good I'm fine" Keitaro said nervously

Seta looked sceptical "You're hiding something"

"No its nothing, nothing at all" Keitaro said

Seta got a new cigarette and was about to light it when interrupted by someone else

"Sir, No smoking in here"

Seta grumbled a little and put the cigarette behind his right ear.

"Anyways what's got you bothered?" Seta asked taking a mouth full of food

Keitaro poked his food some more

"I have a 'Date' tonight" Keitaro said looking over his small glasses.

Seta brightened up

"Hey that's great, you finally have a Date." Seta said with a big smile "Who's the Lucky Girl"

"Motoko" Keitaro looking down

Seta looked at him blankly "You mean Motoko Aoyama, the one that grew up with you? That Motoko?"

Keitaro blushed a little "Yeah...That would be her"

Seta smiled "well that's good isn't it? You know you care for her, and I don't mean in the brotherly way"

"Well I ... I mean that is..." Keitaro stuttered "Is it that obvious?"

Seta laughed "Well not really but I have know you for years Remember I use to train with Motoko and with you in extension"

Keitaro Looked down again "O yeah that reminds me I also said I would train with her beforehand..."

Seta gave a bright Smile "Well what's wrong with that?, You're a good fighter, Heck you have gotten better than you were all those years ago."

"Doesn't mean I am not nervous about fighting her" Muttered Keitaro

"Look you'll be fine, She won't kill you because you have a date after that" Seta said trying to give Keitaro the bright side.

Keitaro grumbled

"We better get going we both have a class to teach in the next" Seta looked at his watch "Uh oh we better leave now or we will be late"

Seta and Keitaro broke into a sprint leaving there trays behind.

**===After School====**

Keitaro had just gotten off the bus and was headed up the stairs his mind was still playing over and over what he and Seta had talked about. After making it to the top of the stairs Keitaro bumped into some one

"O sorry" Keitaro said immediately

He looked to see that it was Naru. She had a angry look on her face

"Watch where you're going Pervert" She crouched down to pick up her books

Keitaro bent down and helped her pick up her books because she still had her wrist and hand were still covered by a cast.

"Let me help you with those" Keitaro said leaning down and picking up some of the books "where are you headed at this time with all of these books?" Keitaro asked curiously

"Why you want to spy on me?" Naru said in a venomous voice. As she grabbed the books he was holding with her left hand (AN: Remember her right hand has the cast on it)

Keitaro stood up and moved away from her in the direction of the house  
"No I have plans tonight with Motoko" Keitaro said seriously

Naru still looked at him sceptically " Fine if you must know I am going to be studying with some people from my Cram school." She said turning and walking down the stairs. With an angry 'Humph'

"She really needs to calm down, maybe switch to decaf" Keitaro mused out loud

As he headed to the door all of a sudden his Bow Staff feel to the ground in front of him he looked up to see Motoko already out of her school uniform and into her Training Gi

"Are you ready Keitaro?" Motoko said seriously

Keitaro sighed "Ready as I'll ever be, but one quick question before we begin what time is dinner and how are we going to remind ourselves of this time?"

Motoko smiled "It is currently 4:30pm we will be leaving for dinner at 6:00pm the restaurant isn't that far and we will be done at 5:30pm that way we can clean ourselves up before dinner" Motoko paused to point to her wrist "I have set an alarm on this watch to tell us when it is 5:30pm"

Keitaro looked surprised "Wow you really planned this out" Keitaro said astonished of what she had planned in what seemed like only a few hours.

"If we are done talking lets begin" Motoko said jumping off of the roof releasing ki attacks

Keitaro jumped out of the way grabbing his staff by somersaulting out of the way of the Ki Wave and having his hands ready to grab the staff.

He sent a Ki attack of his own back and Keitaro closed the gap between himself and Motoko and attacked her head on.

There weapons came together and clashed with a thunking noise, Keitaro attacked low and high and Motoko was really trying to keep up with his attacks

Finally she pushed him back and he landed in a crouch

"You have improved greatly since we last fought Keitaro, You may prove to be a challenge." Motoko paused looking at her watch "45 Minutes that this fight continues"

Keitaro was breathing heavily he had a stunned look on his face " Great this is going to be a looong fight" Keitaro Thought as he rose to his feet and got ready to continue fighting.

**=====45 minutes later=====**

Motoko and Keitaro were still fighting Keitaro looked worse for wear, he was tired and panting, Covered with dirt and singed clothing from Ki attacks but so was Motoko she was also out of breath and covered with dirt and singed clothing

They were both about to attack when the alarm on Motoko's watch went off.

Both of their weapons sagged

"I guess this fight ends in a stale mate" Keitaro said moving his bow staff down so it now touched the ground

Motoko lowered her training sword down so it was by her side again.

"It seems that way, we will have to do this again but for now" Motoko paused as she turned and headed towards Hina "We must get ready for dinner."

Keitaro followed after her and headed up stairs right behind her she when to her room and him to his to grab their bathing supplies and a change of clothing

Motoko headed down to the Main hot spring to clean herself up and Keitaro went to a small barrel that was a mini hot tub for one person two if you really tried, This was dubbed by the other girls in the house as the Men's bath. Keitaro felt that this was a little unfair but he accepted this.

After he had a quick bath he got dried off and dressed. He wore a pair of dark brown kakis pants, a black shirt with white jacket which was alot like his lab coat except it only went to his waste instead of down past his knees.

Once ready he went down to the Main area and waited for Motoko. He didn't have long to wait because as soon as he had gotten down there the Woman's Bath door opened and she stepped out.

She was wearing a light red with gold Design Short Kimono that went to her waste and a pair of tan coloured capries, She had her hair tied back and the slightest touch of make up on.

Keitaro was shocked, he was blown away by how beauty full she looked. Her eyes almost seemed to sparkle to him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Motoko linking her arm with him.

They stayed silent not sure exactly what to talk about as they walked to the Restaurant. When they finally got there Keitaro opened the door and ushered Motoko in before him , She walked in and smiled happily that The guests she invited were there .

Keitaro came in a moment later he then saw at the table that Motoko was being lead to was his Mum and Dad.

His Dad looked much like him if not older with salt and pepper hair and a bit of a rounder face, It seemed like he just got off of work because he was wearing one of his business suites that he usually wears to the office. His Mother on the Other hand still looked very young the only thing that really gave her away was the way she dressed in a semi formal black skirt with a cardigan to keep her warm.

Keitaro Felt nervous and he could tell that his parents were a bit shocked as well.

"Umm Hi Mum, Dad." Keitaro greeted them Both pleasantly

"Keitaro" His father said nervously "It's good to see you" Keitaro could tell this was a lie.

"O look how you have grown up in the Last 2 years" His mother Fawned trying to fake interest

"Ya, Going across the world you learn new things and change" Keitaro said feeling very Awkward

Motoko could tell that this was a bad start so she decided to pick up the conversation a bit.

"Did you know that Granny Hina gave Keitaro the Deed to Hinta-Sou" she said as both Keitaro and herself sat across from Keitaro's Mother and Father.

Both Keitaro's parents were surprised "No We didn't know that. That's great so are you just fixing things up around there and stuff like that" Keitaro's Father Said seriously "Or are you still Jet setting" He said a bit rudely.

Keitaro could tell that his parents were still miffed about almost disowning his family and not keeping in the slightest bit of contact for 2 years, He Refused to let them get the better of him. He would prove to his parents that he was sorry and that he was worthy of their forgiveness.

"No Actually, I live there as the Landlord and Manager of the Inn now" Keitaro said calmly

"Well that's nice" Said Keitaro's Mother "What about school how is that going?"

Keitaro was going to give a one word answer of saying "Fine" But Motoko butted in

"Keitaro has become a Student Teacher of A few first year Archaeology classes" Motoko said with a big grin.

Keitaro's parents were shocked

"Well I see that a day dreaming lay-about can accomplish something" Said Keitaro's Father with a small laugh

'Here we go' Keitaro thought

"I am very proud of you son I am glad you are doing what you love" Said his mother in a sickly sweet voice.

Keitaro knew that his parents didn't like what he was doing, They wanted him to become a Teacher ,or a Lawyer, or a Doctor, Heck they wanted him to take over the Bakery that they owned when he graduated. But now all their hopes smashed when they finally found out that there son is becoming an Archaeologist.

" Yes, I am very proud of what Keitaro had done as well" Motoko added in not quite picking up the rudeness that Keitaro had from his parents

"Well, honestly I don't mind teaching but I would rather be out in the Field exploring new land and finding new things." Keitaro said Dreamily

Keitaro's father laughed " I didn't know you wanted to be Indian Jones"

"I don't want that dad I just want to explore the world, find things that shows the forward march of man"

"How will you start a family if you are traveling all over the world?' Keitaro's Mother asked with a nagging tone in her voice "How will you find a nice woman, have kids, have a steady life if you are always gallivanting all over the world?" Keitaro's mother was becoming increasingly more annoying and nagging with each question

"Maybe we should order now" Motoko said trying to take the heat off of Keitaro

Keitaro ignored Motoko "why are you making such a big deal about my life. Look at Seta he makes a living and he has a daughter, He is fine"

"Keitaro, Seta is a Man child the only reason we ever let you near him was because of Haruka, and Motoko's Training. We never wanted you to end up like him. A Dreamer head in the clouds with no plan for the future only a plan for the Present, It's shameful. We should have made an arranged marriage when you were 18 then we wouldn't be having this problem" Keitaro's mother said in a harsh tone of voice.

Keitaro stood up "I have had enough abuse, you can attack me sure. But don't talk about Seta that way. And it wasn't him that got me into Archaeology I found the subject interesting all on my own. You always tried to control my life as a kid, Now I am sort of glad I never tried to get in contact with you over those two years it would have just ended up like this you criticising my every move and action Now if you excuse me I think I will go home because I have work to do for my next class" Keitaro headed toward the door

"Keitaro wait" Motoko tried to get up and follow him but his mother stopped her

Keitaro looked back "It was nice seeing you Mother, Father. I hope we can see each other soon" Keitaro said sarcastically and then turned and left out the door.

Motoko waited till he had left and looked at Keitaro's Mother and Father

"Why did you start that fight? He was sorry that he hadn't talked to you in the last 2 years and now you made him regret that apology" Motoko said with an angry hiss

"He needs to sort his life out and realise that he cannot make a living as a Archaeologist he has to grow up and take his responsibility like a man, Not go gallivanting out of the country looking for buried treasure" Keitaro's Father said

"Well what about Kanako?" Motoko asked "Isn't she of gallivanting around the world?" Motoko asked seriously

"Well yes. But she is taking care of Granny Hina" Keitaro's mother said taking a sip of water.

"Well I don't see how it is any different, And She is not even related to you by blood yet you treat her more like family than your own son, even though he apologized for not talking to you in 2 years and all you can do is Reticule his life style choice?"

Keitaro's father eyes darkened " Even though she is not blood related she is still our daughter and Granny needs help traveling around the world and asked for Kanako what right do you to question our decisions We had high hopes for Keitaro, we hoped he may make something of his life rather than play in the sand box again."

(AN : if you didn't pick up on that he is making reference when Keitaro met Naru and Mitsune for the first time in the sand box as kids)

Keitaro's Mother cut her husband off before he could say any more "Let us not argue any more, I think It's time we went home. Even though we haven't eaten we can get something on the way back home. It was good to see you again Motoko, Look after our way ward son."

"Hai I will" Motoko said giving a small nod of her head that signified a bow.

The two elder Urashima's got up and left the restaurant apologizing to the server

Motoko left a few minutes later

Standing out on the street she looked up to feel water land on her face 'I hope Keitaro will be alright, He didn't bring an umbrella with him.' Motoko thought to herself "Maybe he's already home" She said out loud as she began to walk home.

**-With Keitaro-**

Keitaro had just left the restaurant and was walking around the streets he didn't want to go back to the Inn yet and he wanted to walk around for a bit more to cool down

'Why is nothing good enough for them? Shouldn't they be happy that I am doing well in school?'

After a few more minutes of musing he felt dampness on his head

He looked up to see water droplets appear on his glasses

"Great, Just great it's going to rain and don't have an Umbrella" Keitaro said out loud

He looked at the nearest street sign to see where he was. He looked a bit shocked he was a 4 hour walk away from the Inn. "Great, well maybe I can get the next Train that can take me closer to home then take a tram from there."

Keitaro said out loud to no one in particular

Keitaro started to head towards the station he walked past the library on his way past the alley way that was further down from the Library her heard a familiar voice.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTS"

Keitaro went into the ally way and started to walk down the darken ally

"Where is she?" Keitaro said out loud a small black cat meowed loudly.

Keitaro looked over and walked over to the cat and pet its head "Hey there Kitty, Have you seen a girl come this way?" Keitaro asked to the cat

The cat jumped off of the dumpster and seemed to walk further down the Ally way

Keitaro looked at the cat quizzically but he seemed to think that the cat wanted him to follow it

As he followed the cat he then saw four men two holding Naru's legs one holding her arms behind her back and the 4th in front of her

The one in front of her who Keitaro guessed was the leader was taunting her "Well you think someone is going to help you? Because they aren't. This is our territory no one will call the cops, you may as well just stop fighting it and accept that this will happen."

"No please, let me go" Naru said struggling more

The Leader reached for his belt and started to un do it " You know I would say that this will hurt for only a little while but that would be lying" He said with a grim smile

"No please don't" Naru said tears coming to her eyes

"You heard the lady, she doesn't want that" Keitaro said seriously

"Pffff what are you going to do book work? Why don't you just turn around and pretend you were never here, because you can't take all 4 of us so leave before we beat the crap out of you" The leader said seriously followed by laughter by his 3 friends

"I was giving you a chance to do this the nice way. If I have to I will fight you" Keitaro said seriously

"Oooo look out Boss he thinks he's Jet-Li or something" One of the other guys said

"Pff Come on boys let's take him, he's got a death wish might as well make it come true"

The four men moves into a box like shape two of the back of Keitaro and two at the front of Keitaro

"Let's do this boys" The Leader said seriously

One of the men in the back took a shot at Keitaro and he dogged the attack he then jump kicked him in the face and planted his fist in the others face. When the other two attacked he used his elbow to hit one of them in the nose thus braking the man's nose The leader backed up when one of the men had taken down previously got up Keitaro grabbed the man's fist and twisted it around behind his back and broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder making the man fall to the ground in pain

The boss pulled out a butterfly knife and was about to use it he came at Keitaro swinging the knife trying to cut any area with a vital blood flow area but Keitaro dodged every attack Keitaro finally grabbed the man's wrist and flipped him when he hit the ground he dropped the knife Keitaro kicked the knife somewhere down the darkened ally way where the man couldn't find it

The beaten men ran away all but one who was still knocked out from the attack

"This is far from over" Shouted the Leader as he ran away with the rest of his crew

Keitaro walked over to Naru "Are you alright" Keitaro asked

"KEITARO LOOK OUT" Naru shouted pointed at the man that was previously passed out on the ground now up holding a knife in his hand

Before Keitaro could react he saw a little ball of black fuzz jump on the man's face and began to scratch furiously

"AHH GOD DAM CAT" the man shouted and grabbed the cat throwing the cat off of him with his free hand

Keitaro took this time to give the man a few strikes, one to the face, and a few to the chest then standing up grabbing his wrist twisting it to the side and flipping him and finally a knock to the head with his knee. ( AN: That was actually something I did learn in Self defence class)

Making sure he was out cold Keitaro turned back to Naru who seemed fairly shocked and wet from the still pouring rain

"Are you alright Naru?" Keitaro asked Nicely

Naru was in shock

Keitaro tried again "Naru? Are you Okay" Keitaro said touching her shoulder

She finally snapped out of it

"Y..yes I.I'm fine j.j. Just a little shook up" Naru confessed

Keitaro Helped her up and collected her bag off the ground "Well let's get Home. This rain isn't doing either of us any good.

As he helped walk he stopped when he felt something nuzzling his leg.

He looked down to see the little black cat that had saved him just in the nick of time he bent down and pet the little cat

"Thank you, for your help but I think it's time you went home little kitty" Keitaro said but the cat didn't listen it used its claws to climb up his pant legs and his shirt all the way up to his shoulder where it perched purring happily

"Well I guess you can come with us." Keitaro said as he reached his hand up to the cats head to pet it feeling its neck he felt no collar Keitaro felt somewhat sad to realise that this Cat had no home 'although I am not one to be picking up strays I suppose I could take it home'

Keitaro Walked with Naru to the train Station in silence till finally Naru Spoke up

"Keitaro...Why did you save me from them?" Naru asked Meekly

Keitaro kept his eyes ahead and responded "Because regardless of what may happen I must help my friends"

"You consider us friends?" Naru asked Seriously

"Yes." Keitaro said simply

"I'm sorry Keitaro." Naru said

"What for?" Keitaro asked as they got on the train and got seated

" I'm sorry for treating you badly, If I knew you were this kind in caring before maybe we could have gotten to know each other better" Naru said sadly

"Hey, Naru don't worry about it" Keitaro said Giving her a one armed hug. "It's never to late to be friend someone"

Naru took a deep breath "Keitaro, I hope we can become better friends" Naru Said as the separated from the hug

"I would like that very much Naru." Keitaro said Happily

Keitaro let Naru rest for a little while, while they rode the train back to their area

Keitaro felt the small black cat butt its head ageist his in a "I want attention" way

Keitaro stroked the small cat "well I suppose as thank you for saving my life you can live with me how does that sound?" Keitaro asked the Cat Purred after he said this "I'll take that as a yes" He said as he smiled at the Cat

It was almost 11pm when they finally got back to the Inn Naru had rested on the train till Keitaro woke her up when they got to the nearest station from the Inn

The Rain was still coming down Keitaro helped Naru walk up the stone stairs that led to the Inn

When the finally got to the doors Naru said something "Keitaro?"

"Yes Naru?"

"Would you like to help me study for the Entrance exam for Tokyo U?" Naru asked shyly

Keitaro Smiled "Sure, I would be happy to."

They walked through the door and went their separate ways Keitaro headed up the stairs to dry off and Naru went to the Hot springs to take bath to warm up her cold body.

Keitaro was just about to enter his room when he saw Motoko waiting for him

"O hey Motoko, I am sorry about what happened, I'll try and make it up to you another time"

Motoko could tell he didn't really want to talk about it

"That is quite alright Keitaro. But if you feel that you must then that is your choice" Motoko said in a calm voice

She then noticed something on his right shoulder

"Keitaro what is that furry thing on your shoulder?" Motoko asked seriously

"This cat saved mine and Naru's life. He's taken a shining to me I think" Keitaro said petting the cat again

Motoko took the sleeping cat off of his shoulder and looked at it and examined it and handed it back to Keitaro

"This is a female cat Keitaro"

Keitaro Blushed "Woops, well I was thinking of keeping HER, as a pet."

" I have no problem with this and I think the others would be fine with her... I suggest you be wary of her around Su though" Motoko said seriously

"Hahah I'll keep that in mind, Well I should get some sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning Motoko. Good Night" Keitaro said as he entered his room

"Good Night" Motoko responded and she left for her room.

Keitaro closed the door and put the cat down while he changed out of his damp clothing

Once into some dry sleeping clothes he got into his futon

When he laid down, he pulled the covers over him as he was about to fall asleep he felt something snuggling up to his chest he looked down to see his new pet snuggling in and trying to sleep with her new master

"Don't get to use to sleeping in my bed kitty" Keitaro said as he got comfortable and soon fell asleep.

**-With Naru in the hot Springs-**

Naru sat in the hot springs thinking about the events that just had happened

The way Keitaro had fought for her and how hansom he looked while doing it and how rough but gentle he looked during the whole episode.

Then Naru realised something "I think I have feelings for Keitaro..." She said out loud

Then she sat there almost shocked with the realization

-To be Continued-

* * *

AN: Well I am sort of back, I would like to appologise for this showing up in you're inboxes twice, I had an Issue with the Formatting of this chapter once it was in was uploaded, It kept compressing a great porshion of it. (I finally fixed it, it took at least an hour) any ways enjoy and review, Insipre me to keep writing.


End file.
